Dark Continent Expedition arc
The Dark Continent Expedition arc (暗黒大陸編, Ankoku tairiku-hen) is the eighth story arc of the series, and currently spans from Chapter 340 of the manga. The arc was released well after the end of the original anime series and has not been animated in either adaptation. After the first chapter, Hunter × Hunter was put on a hiatus on March 14, 2012, in which the mangaka used to fix some of the illustrations for the tankōbon for the release of volume 31 and 32 release. All the current chapters were adapted into tankōbon format including chapter 340. On June 2, 2014 the manga returned, and then relapsed to hiatus until April 2016. Summary The Special Assignment: Stop the Dark Continent Expedition Beans comes inside a room shouting about a big emergency. The Zodiacs guesses that Cheadle will quit as the chairman. However Cheadle assures them she won't, and lets Beans talk. He shows a video in which the Kakin's king, Nasubi Hui Guo Rou, tells something about "putting all of humanities' dreams on their back". He declares the voyage to the Dark Continent starts in Kakin.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 340 The Zodiacs are surprised, except Kanzai, who is clueless about the Dark Continent and Hui Guo Rou. Geru explains that the Dark Continent is a place that can't be found in the world map. It is where other human beings thrive and other magical beasts. Mizaistom adds that every time humans tried to go there, disaster will come. 200 years ago, the nations made an agreement not to go there. As the Zodiacs continues to discuss, Beans interrupts them with a more serious problem. The video shows Hui Guo Rou as he introduces a person that no one can match, Beyond Netero, the son of Isaac Netero, the previous chairman of the Hunters Association. The Zodiacs are once again surprised, not knowing that Netero had a son. Geru suggests for them to find out if it's true or not. Beyond starts to have a speech, and Saiyu comments that there is no need to confirm his identity. Beyond promises that he will take care of everything: everyone will have an equal opportunity. He encourages everyone to come to Kakin, which he identifies as the "new world". Everyone in the room is shaking as the video ended. Beans lets them know that there are 2 DVDs that the Chairman Netero left. All members of the Zodiacs must watch it, but Ging and Pariston are currently not there; Ging does not answer any phone calls. Cheadle then makes an announcement. Meanwhile, people of all the world are ready to follow Beyond Netero, who decides to ignore the prohibitions of the V5 about exploring the Dark Continent and makes a speech with ten important followers, with Pariston among them, saying that he is willingly to see a land that nobody has ever seen. Cheadle decides they do not need to wait for Ging and Pariston to see the DVD, as they are no longer members of the Zodiacs and announces the special assignment given by V5: hunt Beyond Netero. The Zodiacs are shown a video of Isaac Netero discussing the V5's plan to explore the Dark Continent, and requests that his son be not elected as the head of this expedition. The Zodiacs debate on this assignment to hunt Beyond, and even mention Ging's possibility of joining. Beans then comes in, having received a call from Beyond himself and orders the Zodiacs to tell the V5 that they have already captured Beyond. Hunter × Hunter - Chapter 341 Cheadle interviews Beyond, who is locked in a prison cell, and Beyond declares that the Zodiacs will release him. Cheadle dismisses this as absurd, and continues the interview. Saccho interprets the interview for Kanzai, explaining that the king of Kakin has allowed for Beyond to go to the Dark Continent provided he makes the king famous. Beyond declares war against the Zodiacs, which Cheadle accepts. Mizaistom later informs Cheadle that the V5 has authorized the voyage to the Dark Continent, and the Zodiacs will accompany Beyond even against their will. Hunter × Hunter - Chapter 342 Cheadle contacts Leorio and offers him to be a Zodiac, as he was now a popular figure in the Hunter community. At first, he declines, but then asks if there's another spot in the Zodiacs. He recommends Kurapika, who is then scouted by Mizaistom. Mizaistom deals with guards, and is approached by Kurapika himself. Mizaistom uses the Scarlet Eyes owned by the fourth prince of Kakin as a motive for Kurapika to join. Hunter × Hunter - Chapter 343 Kurapika accepts. While traveling by car, Kurapika communicates with Leorio for the first time in a while. He inquires about Gon's condition, and Leorio inquires about Kurapika's email address. Kurapika refuses to share this information. Kurapika thanks Mizaistom for the connection to Prince Tserriednich, and assures him that he can deal with the prince's dark side. Hunter × Hunter - Chapter 344 They reach the Hunter's Association building, where Leorio reunites with Kurapika briefly, before they are taken to the meeting. At the meeting, Cheadle informs the Zodiacs that the V5 has been changed to the V6, as Kakin is now a member. She reveals the reason for the failures of previous Dark Continent expeditions: the 5 Great Calamities. The danger of these calamities were level A, one rank higher than the Chimera Ants (B). Cheadle reveals their objective: to capture at least one of the Calamities and bring it back safely, as well as deal with Beyond. Kurapika asks the other Zodiacs if they have identified a member of Beyond's team in the Association, stating that Beyond must have planned this all for when his father died. He confirms that Pariston and some Kyousen Hunters are allies of Beyond. Mizaistom leads Kurapika out and advises him to not inquire about a mole, because the mole would be on alert. When they return, all the Zodiacs explain their roles on the voyage. Hunter × Hunter - Chapter 346 Kurapika oversees the Hunter Exam, where one stage is to answer a questionnaire concerning their knowledge of Kakin's imperialistic ambitions. Kurapika uses his dowsing to see who is lying, and therefore working for Beyond. Mizaistom praises his ability, but Kurapika asserts that it isn't all the powerful, and that someone with a similar ability could counter this one. Mizaistom explains that there probably is not a person within the Zodiacs like that. The reason being that the normally politically-divided Zodiacs were working with each other to help with the mission, showing their co-operation and innocence. Since there was probably no risk of it failing, Mizaistom asks Kurapika to listen to the others as they state their abilities, and find the liar. It turns out to be Saiyu. Hunter × Hunter - Chapter 348 Meanwhile, Ging confronts Pariston in Beyond's lair. He explains that if the government does not answer to Beyond, Pariston would send in 5000 Chimera Ants. He refuses to allow Pariston to have his way, and reveals that he merely wants to "play by himself." Pariston states that the Hunter exams were about to begin, and that he knows of Ging's knowledge on the Ants. Ging suggests that Cheadle will separate the Hunter Exam from the association, which Pariston denies. Ging assumes that the purpose of the Ants were to have them scattered worldwide. He also says that Pariston's underlings may pass the exam easily. A member challenges Ging to a fight; Ging accepts and easily claims victory. The members show reluctance in having Ging be second-in-command. Ging promises to double Beyond's pay to them. Pariston shows no objection. Ging educates them on the Five Calamities, and how their threat level surpassed that of the Chimera Ants since there was no countermeasure for them. A member asks Ging how he knows so much, and Ging explains that the Dark Continent was being recorded by Don Freecss. Gon attempts to use his Nen but is unsuccessful. Ging explains that it was there, he just couldn't see it. He tells Gon that it could have been much worse, and advises him to go looking for 'something'. Gon heeds Ging's advice and returns to Whale Island and Mito. When asked by Mito if he was disappointed that he couldn't go, Gon says that he would be a burden due to his lack of Nen, and that his goal was to find Ging, not meet him.Hunter × Hunter - Chapter 345 A month later, Ging continues to display his prowess in skill and knowledge with the Expedition team, gaining their respect. Pariston suddenly shows up and divulges the failure of the assassins sent to the Hunter Exam. He acknowledges the ability of his successor, Kurapika. One of the assassins, Muherr, claims that Kurapika can read minds. He orders Ging to leave, believing him to be an agent of the Hunter's Association. However, Ging assures him that his goal is to support Beyond, but stop Pariston. Usamen supports this claim, advising Muherr to wait a few days to see really why Ging should be Number 2. Just then, the other Kyousen hunters arrive, and reveal that Number 2 would not be in the chain of command. They force either Ging or Pariston to leave. Ging comes with with a third option: the assassins leave, whereas Pariston decided that the assassins should be killed. Muherr gets his assassins to shoot at Ging and Pariston, so they flee. Ging uses Leorio's warping punch technique to attack their assailants. He also uses his aura to produce an ultrasound which can be used to detect enemies. He uses this to find the other two henchmen and knock them out, such that there are no enemies. Pariston reasons that they must have fled, but Ging corrects him by saying that their mission was complete. The entire scenario was set up by Pariston himself. He learned this when one of the Kyousen hunters did not bring up both Ging and Pariston leaving as an option. Muherr wonders how they figured out his plan. Ging is more concerned about his men, stating that they are too weak for the Dark Continent. Muherr reveals that they are simply back up; shooting would be taken care of by Golem. Ging is impressed by Golem's capabilities, but Golem refuses to give any more details about their true identity. Ging asks that the soldiers take his money, but Muherr assures that the soldiers can't be bought with money. He questions Ging's motives for sponsoring the soldiers, and Ging says that he did not know the main reason, though there were a number of possible causes. He reveals that he simply wants to support Beyond but thwart Pariston, and the money would act as a gift and a convenience. Muherr finally agrees to talk to the soldiers. Ging declares himself as number 2, but Pariston asks him to lead, curious to see what he would do. Ging replies that he wouldn't hold back.Hunter × Hunter - Chapter 347 In Kakin, the king announces that he who could survive the Dark Continent would be king. When this is relayed to Prince Tserriednich, he is overjoyed, declaring that victory would be his. His subordinates who have entered the Hunter Exam reveal their success in becoming Hunters. His butler explains that the succession war would begin once the voyage began, but if any of the participants (the King's legal children) died before, the war would be cancelled. Tserriednich then participates to a Kakin rite, receiving, unbeknownst to him, an "egg" from which his guardian Nen beast will hatch. In the meanwhile, Kurapika and Mizaistom watch a recording in which the Ox interrogates Beyond on the identity of the spy in the Zodiacs, stating he will let him participate to the sailing ceremony that will take place on the eve of departure, in 34 days. Beyond declares he does not know anything, and does not care about the ceremony; rather, the V5 will most likely pressure the Zodiacs into letting him go. Using his ability, Kurapika confirms he is not lying. Kakin's Succession War Heavens Arena Notable Characters Major Battles Story Impact * The Dark Continent is revealed that 200 years ago, 5 kingdoms blocked off the Dark Continent and that this is where the Chimera Ants originated, and that it is Ging's ultimate goal to travel there. * Ging and Pariston leave the Zodiacs. * Leorio and Kurapika join the Zodiacs. * Gon realizes he can no longer use Nen and decides to go back to Whale Island. References Arc Navigation zh:新世界篇 Category:Events Category:Arcs Category:Dark Continent Expedition arc